Lo que sea por estar con él
by punkerkitty92
Summary: Cuando Cindy se entera de que le gusta a Jimmy, hace todo lo posible para poder conquistarlo, logrando su obejtivo con resultados inesperados. Mi primer fic xP


Mi primer fanfic, que emocion! aplausos, aplausos! jeje, llevo meses viendo esta pagina y leyendo como loca hasta que me inspire y decidi escribir una tambien. juajuajuajuajua!

Por cierto, NEKO soy yo. POLLY es punkblondie7, RAFA es un amigo de nosotras y el resto ya saben quienes son. duh.

Todo empezo cuando Polly y yo estabamos sentadas frente a una computadora con nuestra hora especial de boberas.

Neko: Eh…fanfic! Sii!

Polly: de que?

Neko: no se

Polly: como que no sabes?

Neko: no se, es tu casa, tu computadora, tu Word, tu teclado, tu fanfic, tu idea.

Polly: 1. es TU casa, 2. es TU comp., y no se si tu idea…

Neko: 1. por eso digo, es TU casa, 2. TU comp., y 3. lo de "no se si tu idea…" seria el numero 3 , no el numero y

Polly: entendi…un carrizo… de lo que dijiste, DIGO! Escribiste, tienes la gafera?

Neko: '-'?

Polly: -.-'

Nerdo que sale de la nada: soy nerdo! Sii!

Neko: fuera de aquí, Rafael.

Polly: desde cuando estas aki! Me espias? Ah? Ah! AH!

Rafa: he oído lo suficiente…

Sheen: chan chan chan…

Polly: MIRA NEKO! ES SHEEN!...espera… dijiste shan shan shan?

Sheen: no. Dije **chan chan chan. **no **shan shan shan**

Polly: pues, entonces ta bien…neko? Yo digo Shan Shan Shan o Chan Chan Chan?

Neko: zzzzzzzz………..

Todos (hasta el nerdo): ¬¬'

Polly: adri…adri…a..adri? ADRI!

Neko: no responde. . . bueno, si, contesta una serie de zzzzzzzzz

Rafa: tengo una idea…vamos a romper sus cosas

Polly: eh…espera…dijiste que tenias una idea!

Rafa: no entiendes español?

Polly: no, no entiendo rafeñol…entiendes? xD

Neko: se levanta que chiste tan malo, Polly. se vuelve a dormir, desmayar o lo q sea q estaba haciendo

Polly: adri, deberiamos empezar el fic, a la gente normal no le gustan estas cosas, a nosotros si por que somos especimenes raros…y en extinción…

Neko: ok, pero después q ahorita toy muy boba….no he visto shaman king!

Polly: YO TAMPOCO, y ademas las mejores ideas suceden con la bobera…creo…

Rafa: no entiendo ke estan diciendo, pero comienzen el tan dichado fic…

Sheen: zi!

Neko: MIREN! ES SHEEN! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! se le abalanza encima gritando como una maniatica loca

Sheen: por el amor de ultra-lord! Que haces! Libby me va a matar!

Libby: si! Cierto! Bajate de MI Sheen!

Goddard: con la voz de Jimmy Sheen, ven al laboratorio ahora

Sheen: suelta a Neko y la tira en el suelo zanto ultda-lodd, goddadd! Te tdagaste a jimmy! NOOOOOO!

Libby: Sheen, calmate… 1. ese es Jimmy hablando por el intercomunicador de Goddard. 2. Sueltame. 3. Vamos, debe ser algo importante.

Goddard: con la voz de Jimmy no, Libby! No vengas! Esta vez necesito hablar solo con Carl y Sheen…tampoco le digas nada a Cindy!

Libby: ok…¬¬

Sheen: voy codiendo mi capitan cabezon! se va

Libby: adios! … espera a estar sola que no le diga nada a Cindy…saca el celular y marca el numero de Cindy hola, chica! Sabes? Me entere de que los chicos fueron al laboratorio de Jimmy y me dijeron q no t dijera q iban.

Cindy: que haran?

Libby: no se

Cindy: nos vemos detrás de la casa club de Jimmy, tengo un plan…

Libby: ok tranca

Neko: eh…Libby…podemos empezar con el fanfic?

Polly: si, ya me va a venir la gafera, y creo ke neko ta inspirada…

Neko: inserte risa malvada aquí

Polly: como se llamara el fanfic?

Neko: ehehehe…..no se! '

Polly: duh. ¬¬'

Libby: . . . ya me puedo ir al fic?

Neko: ya estas en el fic. Nosotros nos vamos ya!

Todos: chau!

POOF desaparecen

Libby: tose por el humo del poof al fin….

Después de todas las estupideces por las autoras del fic, deciden empezar la historia, al fin.

Jimmy, Carl y Sheen estaban en el laboratorio, mientras Cindy y Libby estaban afuera de la casa club.

Libby: y….cómo piensas entrar?

Cindy: fácil!

Cindy sacó de su bolsillo un cepillo viejo y sucio lleno del cabello (muy inteligente, por cierto) de Jimmy.

Libby: eres una asquerosa…no voy a preguntar como conseguiste eso…acaso lo espías?

Cindy: si……quiero decir! NOO! Por Dios, Libby! No seas malpensada! Qué crees que tengo? Un altar dentro de mi closet hecho con goma de mascar y porquerías?

Libby: si.

Cindy: que crees que soy? Helga Pataki? Yo tengo algo que se llama…ORIGINALIDAD! Los altares son anticuados, yo tengo una pagina web de el con todos sus inventos y fracasos!

Libby: OO'

Cindy: tu no oíste nada de lo que dije.

Libby: bien dicho.

Cindy: NO DIJE NADA!

Libby: . . .

Cindy, como iba diciendo, entraremos con algo del ADN que conseguí en su cepillo.

Libby: yo no lo voy a tocar.

Cindy: como quieras…

Cindy se puso unos guantes mientras que Libby miraba asqueada. Tomó un cabello cuidadosamente del cepillo y lo colocó en el identificador de ADN.

VOX: _Identificación confirmada. Bienvenido, Jimmy._

Cindy: imitando la voz de Jimmy (muy bien, por cierto) Gracias, VOX.

Libby: no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.

Cindy: mira, Libby. Desde que Neutrón y yo firmamos ese contrato de amistad ha estado tramando algo y voy a averiguar que es!

Libby: estás paranoica.

Cindy y Libby se adentraron más en el laboratorio hasta que llegaron a oír un poco de la conversación de Jimmy.

Jimmy: chicos, necesito decirles algo importante…

Carl: SE EXTINGUIERON LAS LLAMAS? NOOO! A PERU! se va corriendo

Sheen: lo agarra antes de que se vaya y lo arrastra otra vez hasta el sofa goddo, dijo algo "impodtante", no tiene nada que ved con laz llamaz. se voltea a donde Jimmy muy desesperadamente CANCELADON ULTDA-LODD?

Jimmy: ehh…no. Los traje aquí para preguntarles algo…personal…

Carl: entonces por que no dejaste que Cindy y Libby vinieran?

Jimmy: no, es demasiado personal para ellas…

Cindy: en su escondite ya verás, pequeño idiota…

Libby:la detiene de una pelea segura con Jimmy calma, que no nos descubran…

Jimmy: lo que quería decirles es….

Carl y Sheen: miran con cara de asombro

Jimmy: … creo que me gusta Cindy.

Carl: NOOOOO!

Sheen: chan chan chan….

Libby: boquiabierta c-c-cin-cindy….tu oíste eso?...cindy? CINDY?

Cindy: se queda boquiabierta y luego se desmaya

Libby: OO' creo que si lo oyó…

Jimmy: quién está ahí?

Libby: GASP! Cindy! Nos van a descubrir! Corramos!

Cindy se paró rápidamente y ella y Libby salieron rápido del laboratorio hasta el patio de Jimmy. En eso Jimmy, Sheen y Carl salieron.

Jimmy: Cindy? Libby? Qué hacen aquí?

Cindy: nerviosa hehehe….Jimmy! qué curioso que te encontremos aquí! Libby y yo estábamos caminando inocentemente por ahí! Quien iba a pensar que ustedes también!

Jimmy: . . . eh. . . este es mi patio, siempre estoy aquí.

Cindy y Libby: hehehehe…

Jimmy: como sea. De todas maneras estábamos a punto de llamarlas.

Cindy: muy interesada en el tema ah, si? En serio, Jimmy? Me ibas a llamar? Qué detalle! A dónde iremos? A la dulcería?

Libby: eh…Cindy…tal vez no es eso…

Jimmy: en realidad, Libby, tiene razón.

Libby: d'oh!

Carl: Pensamos ir a comer muchos helados y dulces y chocolates y refrescos…..

Sheen: uh…no, Carl, eze edez zolo tu.

Carl: cierto…

Sheen: Vamoz a id mañana en la tadde…se acerca y pone un brazo alrededor de Libby…maz domantico…

Libby: ríe un poco Sheen, sueltame, no seas tonto.

Jimmy: uh... volviendo al tema…

Cindy: te escucho, Jimmy! se pone al lado con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja

Jimmy: eh…bueno…se sonroja ehehe…

Cindy: ibas a decir algo?

Jimmy: uh, no…m-me…tengo que ir! Adiós! se va corriendo

Todos: silencio largo

Sheen: pedo zi el vive aquí!

Todos: --'

Cindy: yo también me tengo que ir.

Sheen: te vaz? Te vaz con Jimmy?

La respuesta de Cindy fue un sutil puño con la mano izquierda implantado en su cara.

Carl: creo que no.

Sheen: con un ojo tapado con la mano Tu cdees?

Libby: entonces nos vemos mañana en la dulceria?

Cindy: si, pero dile a tu novio que se deje de estupideces a menos de que quiera tener otro ojo morado.

Libby: el no es mi novio!

Sheen: con cara de perrito triste no lo zoy?

Libby: no! Quiero decir, si! Digo, no lo eres…pero si lo eres, pero…

Sheen: apunto de llorar como un bebé

Libby: …ay, Sheen…no, por favor…

Carl: me voy, chicos. Me perderé el programa de "Las Hermanas Llama" si no llego temprano a mi casa. Adiós! se va

Cindy: seh, como dije antes, yo también me voy. Los dejo, "tórtolos"! Adiós! se va

Sheen: con carita de perrito triste se le queda viendo a Libby

Libby:apapacha a Sheen ay, ya, mi Sheeny bonito! La rubia mala ya se fue…ya, tranquilito que yo te protejo de esa malvada…

Sheen: sonrie con cara de cachorrito de vedaz?

Libby: de veritas, de veritas…le da un beso en la mejilla

Sheen: ziiii! salta alegremente como un conejo por todo el patio

Jimmy: llega hehe…yo vivo aquí…oops! dirigiéndose a la casa club nota a Sheen brincando por ahí y se le queda viendo con una cara de confusión . . . no voy a preguntar. se encierra en su laboratorio

Libby: Adiós, Sheen!

Sheen: se detiene Adióz mi bella deina! Que Ultda-Lodd ezté contigo!

Libby: voltea los ojos y se va

Sheen: suspiro risueño

Al día siguiente, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby y Carl estaban en la dulcería. Jimmy estaba nervioso, Cindy estaba feliz, Sheen estaba totalmente hiperactivo (como siempre), Carl estaba comiéndose un heladote y Libby estaba hablando:

Libby: ayer vi un programa en la tele sobre los sueños que tiene la gente. Hay personas que sueñan lo que va a pasar en el futuro y otras que sueñan algo que pasa en su vida pero de manera simbólica. No es interesante? Al otro día soñé que era grande, famosa y era la ultima moda, pueden creerlo?

Sheen: yo una vez zoñé que yo era Ultda-Lodd!

Jimmy: yo una vez soñé que el mismísimo Albert Einstein me condecoraba con varios premios Nóbel por mis logros e inventos.

Cindy: acercándose a Jimmy yo una vez soñe que un lindo chico de ojos azules, cabello castaño y un gran cerebro estaba enamorado de mí….no te parece una casualidad, Jimmy?

Jimmy: nervioso y rojísimo eh…no! N-no entiendo p-p-por qué lo dices, C-C-Cin-Cindy!

Carl: yo una vez soñé que éramos famosos y teníamos una película genial las caras de Cindy y Libby se iluminaron al oír esto donde el protagonista era Jimmy las caras de Cindy y Libby vuelven a su estado normal y era como cuando fuimos al planeta donde están los Yolkianos y el rey Goobot y después casi nos come el ave gigante de ellos…

Todos: se le quedan mirando con cara de "estás loco"

Sheen: pod Dioz, goddito, eze ha zido uno de loz zueñoz maz didiculoz que he oido en toda mi vida.

Carl: lo sé… a mi también me pareció tonto.

Después de comer, se quedaron un rato hablando. A Carl le dio un empacho y se fue a su casa a vomitar (muchos detalles xD). Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo se fueron. Sheen acompañó a Libby a su casa y como no quedaba otra, Jimmy "acompañó" a Cindy a la suya.

Libby: bueno, nos vemos, chicos! Sheen me llevará a mi casa. Ustedes van a ir juntos?

Jimmy: se sonroja ehehehe…

Cindy: si! Él me llevará a mi casa! toma su mano y a Jimmy casi se le sale un grito

Jimmy: eh…si! Además, vive en frente mío!

Libby: como quieran! Pero cuídense, no quiero que Jimmy aleje a mi mejor amiga de mí.

Cindy: si Sheen no lo hace, Jimmy tampoco lo hará.

Jimmy: qué insinúas?

Cindy: vámonos! arrastra a Jimmy por el pavimento del estacionamiento de la dulcería

Jimmy: --'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ese es el primer capítulo! Siii! Me dicen que les parece porque es el primero que estoy haciendo. Lo escribí con Polly, aquí la conocen como punkblondie7 xD

Pronto escribiré fics en ingles también. Espero sus reviews, me enorgullecen x3 Hasta la próxima!


End file.
